


It might start like a movie

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - canon? what canon, Beta Derek Hale, F/M, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Meet-Cute, The Hales Are Werewolves, bitten Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: It's that same old story of boy meets boy outside a Starbucks, and even if one's a werewolf and the other is human they still end up the laughing stock of the party.For the theme: Meet cute





	It might start like a movie

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough this is for [Sterek Bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com)
> 
> For the theme: Meet cute
> 
> It's also slightly based on , that I saw floating around on Tumblr (at which I fail, so can't link the post)
> 
> Comments, kudos, critisim and title suggestions are welcome

Looking at the menu to decide which drink to buy his stomach started churning unpleasantly. Obviously by now Stiles really should know better than replace sleep with copious amounts of coffee and energy drinks, but between back-to-back exams and the dinner tonight there really hadn’t been enough hours in the day for sleep. Which was also why he’s standing in line at Starbucks, trying to decide which concoction will provide the most caffeine while upsetting his stomach the least.

He’s more or less settled on one of the iced options when his phone rings. It’s most likely more muscle memory than eye sight that makes him hit the green button and swipe the right way, his ears instantly assaulted by Scott’s rambling panic. The woman in front of him moves out of the way and he takes the last step up to the barista, rattles of his order and stepping over to the pick-up plate, making noncommittal noises at his best friend slash brother. As soon as the guy behind the counter hands him his drink he takes a sip, the cold waking him rather effectively and he’s finally able to form words.

”It can’t be that bad, Scotty,” he says as he’s making his way out the coffee shop. According to Scott it _can_ be that bad as he continues with everything that will most likely go wrong if Stiles doesn’t get his butt in motion.  
”It’s not as if she’s going to say ‘no’ just because I’m late,” Scott’s shriek of outrage is enough to make him laugh as he makes his way towards the black car. “I don’t know why you’re so worried. I’m already getting into the car,” Stiles says as he opens the passenger door, trying to get in without getting his coffee all over Allison’s seats and dropping the phone.  
”Scott. Scotty. _Relax!_ I haven’t lost it, it’s in my room,” there’s a beat before he continues. “On the second shelf behind the Harry Potter books.” There’s shuffling as if Scott can’t both talk and search for the little box Stiles has hidden behind the books Melissa was least likely to read. He’ll admit that as far as hiding places go it wasn’t the best but the alternative had been bringing it with him to college, and that was an accident waiting to happen; Stiles’ current state could attest to that.

”Yeah, we’re just making a quick stop at my dorm and then we’re off. A couple hours I think, you know the route as well as I do.” A smile broke out on his face, “sure, I meet anybody between here and my dorm I’ll ask them to be my date tonight.” With that Stiles hangs up, lets his head thumb against the head rest and with closed eyes drinking some of his iced coffee.

\---

Derek was playing some game Laura had installed on his phone while waiting for her to get two cups of coffee. The game was painfully stupid but had still managed to suck him in, and he didn’t even raise his head when the passenger door opened, simply deciding Laura could wait until he was done with this level. She started talking and Derek’s head came up so fast he’d probably have to worry about whiplash had he been human, because that was _not_ Laura’s voice.

Wide eyed he took in the sight of the person making himself comfortable in Laura’s seat: Long legs encased in a pair of washed out jeans that were just loose enough to only hint at muscles; torso and arms hidden beneath a graphic tee (it looked a little too small, clinging to pectorals trying to burst through the fabric, as if the owner hadn’t realized he’d grown since buying the thing) and an open plaid shirt. He had brown hair, long enough to run fingers through as the guy proved by doing just that after securing his coffee between his thighs; Derek had never thought he’d be jealous of a plastic cup from Starbucks, but here he was being just that.

Having completely given up on his game, Derek decided to just stare at the man until he’d finally get the hint that he was in the wrong car – and if Derek managed to catalogue everything from the way his eyes lit up in contrast to the tired paleness of his skin, to the way his mouth curved in silent amusement at the panic from whomever he was talking to, there was currently nobody to judge him. And that didn’t even take his _scent_ into account. Not that Derek could fully describe it, other than it felt like a warm blanket wrapped around him and a mug of hot chocolate in his hand on a cold winter morning after a long run.

Now, Derek _did_ intend to speak up as soon as the guy would end his phone call (during would just be rude, he told the voice in his head sounding suspiciously like Laura), but then the guy let his head fall back against the head rest giving Derek a clear view of pale skin and an obscenely long neck, instantly robbing him of his voice.

”Scott sends his love, Ally,” the guy says and really, there’s nothing else to say than: “I’m Derek.” And if he finds the flailing captivating that’s nobody’s business but his own.

”You,” the guy’s staring at him and Derek can hear how his heart races, “oh god, I can’t believe I didn’t,” he groans and hides his head in his hands, not even Derek’s enhanced hearing able to make out the rest of the words the guy’s mumbling into his hands. Then both of them startled by the rap of knuckles against the window, the guy scrambling to roll it down; Derek has no idea who the woman is (he guesses it’s probably afore mentioned ‘Ally’, though) but one look at her makes him worry for his own safety if the guy hadn’t been so quick to follow her unspoken order.

”This is why we don’t answer our phone when we haven’t slept, Stiles,” her tone is stern but the affection clear in her demeanor and Derek can smell the amusement rolling off of her as clear as the embarrassment from the guy – Stiles, apparently – “you want to get moving or should I leave you here?” she continues and fascinated Derek watches how Stiles’ face turns red from one instant to the next; the woman simply laughs at him before bending a little to look at Derek.

”Hi there. I’m Allison and this guy rudely invading your car is Stiles,” she has dimples and an open, honest face and she smells faintly like wolf and vaguely of wolfsbane but not of death or threat so Derek nods at her, but before he can say anything Stiles interrupts: “oh my god Ally, go away and leave me to die of mortification in peace,” he turns his head to look at Derek. “I’m sorry dude, I’ve been awake for too long and the caffeine isn’t working and then Scott called with some made-up crisis, and he kinda made me promise and I have to because he’s my best friend, my brother you know, so,” he hesitates, and Derek doesn’t see a need to hide the fact that he heard that part of the conversation that took place in _his car_ so he simply says:

”I can’t tonight;” the regret he feels is an almost living thing, fueled by the dejected smell from the man next to him making Derek want to explain himself. “My sister and I are on our way home,” he reaches into his pocket taking one of his cards, grabs a pen from the cup holder, hastily scribbling his private number on it. “If you still want to after you’ve slept, call me. We’re planning on coming back sometime Monday.” The shell shocked expression on Stiles’ face and the speed with which he grabs the card tells Derek that he hadn’t expected this outcome. Before Derek can ask for his number in return the guy’s out the car with an awkward wave, almost barreling Laura down as he runs towards another car – presumably belonging to Allison – and then he’s gone and it pulls from the curd heading towards the college.

Laura spends the entirety of the drive poking fun at him, trying to get him to tell who the foreign scents belong to, but Derek’s lips are sealed. 

***

She falls asleep half way through their drive, though, letting Derek mull over the encounter at his own pace, giving him time to focus on every detail he can remember. He wakes her up when they’re five minutes from their parents’ house, still not any closer to an snawer as to what was so special about a strange guy he’s only seen for a few minutes.

All thoughts about this Stiles person are pushed to the back of his thoughts when he and Laura are wrapped safely in the feelings of pack, sitting at the kitchen table talking and listening, eating their father’s food and teasing Cora mercilessly as older siblings are wont to do. Laura goes for a run with the rest of the pack while Derek decides for a nap before having to get ready.

As always it’s chaos when sixteen people have to get ready to leave and even with four bathrooms they all have to share; the adults take the two on the first floor and the kids get the ones on the ground floor and amazingly they’re all done on time, piling into the two minivans dressed to the nines before leaving for the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner’s held.

\---

Stiles refuses to talk about the guy (Derek, he reminds himself) and once they’ve gotten his stuff that he’d forgotten to take with him from his dorm he’s asleep, preventing Allison from teasing him too much. He’s jostled awake when she pulls into the driveway and out the car before it’s standing completely still. Stiles is on a mission and can’t care for things like luggage and common curtesy as he simply leaves the car door open, barges through the one with his name still on it, takes a right an then he’s hugging his dad for the first time in nearly six months.

The man’s clearly just gotten off his shift, still dressed in his uniform though his service gun is securely placed in the safe in his room; the smells of the sheriff’s station still hanging in his clothes mixing with his aftershave and body wash and something inherently _dad_ that has Stiles cling even tighter to him, all the while almost getting crushed in his father’s equally tight embrace.

***

They leave the house when they’ve showered and changed, Stiles wearing dress pants and a nice shirt, the sheriff wearing his traditional uniform, driving off in the jeep Stiles should probably scarp but can’t yet bring himself to.

\---

It’s not that it’s going to be a large party; a few off duty deputies, nurses and doctors – seeing as neither Melissa or Noah has any living relatives other than their children – the town vet (who turned out to moonlight as a druid) and the Hales. As Talia Hale was the alpha of the Beacon Hills territory her approaval had been necessary for Scott to remain in Beacon Hills when he’d managed to get in the way of a rampaging werewolf a year earlier; she didn’t just give it but taught Scott everything there was to know about his new state of being, and the McCalls (and sheriff Stilinski with them) had quickly been absorbed into the family, the Hales even lending their expertice in cases where the culprits weren’t entirely human.

Stiles hadn’t really been a part of it, other than researching everything he could and meeting Talia Hale a few times asking her every more or less appropriate question he could think of at the time, but then he’d had to focus on school and he’d only managed the weekly skype call with Scott and what little he could persuade his father to tell him.  
Which of course meant that by now Stiles had a _very_ long list of things he wanted answers to, but the second he saw the sixteen Hales walk through the door they were long forgotten, because right there, just behind Mrs. Hale and a man who was most likely her husband was the man whose car he’d spent five minutes in earlier that day.

\---

Derek had noticed the second he stepped from the car; that same enticing scent from earlier making him forget everything around him, blindly following his parents across the parking lot through the restaurant doors only to stop abruptly (and no matter what Laura said, she _didn’t_ break her nose walking into him) because there he was. And Derek - who’d resigned himself to never meet him, had spent an hour trying to make his wolf see reason while Laura had slept next to him why he couldn’t just defy his alpha and follow the guy wherever he’d wanted to go – shook hands with the woman (he’d caught her smell in his parents’ house) and the dark haired young man (he smelled like wolf, Derek didn’t care), the man in the sheriff’s uniform (with some familiar tones to his scent) and then finally he got to touch the owner of that amazing smell, got to touch _Stiles_ , the name no longer sounding so strange in his mind as he’d been reciting it over and over since he’d learned it.

It took his mother flashing her eyes at him to let go even if he didn’t move far away; when Stiles had finally greeted every last Hale, Derek grabbed his arm, dragging him outside to get as far away from prying ears as possible.

///

They showed up at church ten minutes late, bleary-eyed and wearing the same clothes as the night before, oblivious to the way the rest of the wedding party was laughing good naturedly at them.

End


End file.
